


A Night With The Right Hand

by star_named_andy



Category: The Hobbit (1977), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Rivendell, Wine, lindirxreader - Freeform, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_named_andy/pseuds/star_named_andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a celebration hosted by the nobles of Rivendell, you (a female elf) are noticed by someone you have been pining after for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With The Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece is for an anon on tumblr who made a request! The anon wanted some comedy along with the smut, so I hope this is what you had in mind! Enjoy, anon, and anyone else who reads ;) 
> 
> Original prompt: Lindir and reader (female elf) smut/comedy where Lindir and you are at a party and both has had way too much wine and end up having a very steamy, sexy night within y'alls chambers.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, or any of its characters or content.)
> 
> Translation: Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn = A star shines on the hour of our meeting

The grand celebration held in Rivendell on this night that had drawn in every elf in the kingdom, and even a few prestigious elves from Lothlorien and Mirkwood, had begun hours ago in the daylight, but by now the day had officially spun into darkness. Night did not hinder the elves any, for they loved the stars dearly. The onset of the deep blackness blanketed over them heightened the collective sensation of merriment that they all shared as they all joined under the sky with only the shimmering light of cluttered stars and a few dim, flickering fires to illuminate the faces and figures of the guest roaming about the wide open grass field. Normally, the absence of excess light was no issue for elf kind, but many of them were falling into a state of inebriation at this point and stumbled more than any tale of their natural grace would ever elude to; even lords and ladies were giggling and tripping over their own feet and _you_ were definitely no exception.

Of course, you and the others were not downing just _any_ brand of wine; this delicate wine was made by the elves of Mirkwood and was especially crafted with potent strength to reach elven sensitivities and get them intoxicated. One glass of this wine would surely send any mortal man falling on his rear.

You were not as far gone as the others, but you felt very light, as if you were floating across the grass as you moved. You stood just within the reach of the light of the flames with a glass that was nearly empty perched between your fingers. You were very mesmerized by the twins Elladan and Elrohir dancing and singing in front of the fire with harps trickling behind their voices. The two were always stuck at the hip whether they were fighting, handling affairs of diplomacy, or enjoying a party and they certainly gave quite a performance. They had gathered a large crowd and even their father, Lord Elrond, was sharing a laugh with his companions in watching his sons slur and twirl in each other’s arms. You knew it wasn’t the alcohol in your system that made it difficult to tell the two apart, because you could see _him_ perfectly as _he_ approached you even in the obscure lighting; he was Lindir, Lord Elrond’s right hand, and his sights were set on you.

The twins’ song slowly faded from reality into the very back of your mind as he strode as elegantly as possible, passing by anyone who tried to stop him on his way to you. You did not say a word, but you kept your gaze linked to his as he finally stopped in front of you with a waver in his balance. As he stood before you now, you could tell his robe was dark purple and the sash hanging unevenly over his shoulders was deep crimson. At the collar of his robe was a sparkling brooch to keep the garment closed around his neck and placed on his head he donned his usual silver circlet. It surprised you that his sash was just a tad uneven, since Lindir was always extremely proper and a stickler on being presentable, but the smirk that curled his lips surprised and intrigued you even more.

“Êl síla…erin lû…e-govaned vîn.” Lindir spoke with little slurring, but there were enough pauses between his words to indicate that he was trying to maintain a level speaking voice. You smiled at hearing these words and bowed your head to him.

“Many stars, it seems.” You replied.

“Well, of course. There tend to be many when it is dark.” He stated with a spreading grin and confidence in his tone, as if he was the _only one who knew stars shined at night and he was proud to share this secret knowledge with you._

You couldn’t help but giggle at his demeanor; how unusual it was for Lindir to behave in such a way and to actually come to you directly and speak with you. Perhaps it was the wine that was relaxing him tonight. You and he had exchanged words before, yes, and it was always you started those brief conversations, but he was typically very curt and would swiftly disappear. You figured he was shy, uninterested, or maybe just _that_ business oriented that he didn’t care to speak leisurely with people like you who had an eye for him – oh yes, that was undeniable. Lindir had taken a very special place in your heart for many years for a combination of reasons; the way he carried himself, the way he spoke so eloquently, his little quirks that were triggered when he was most stressed or nervous, and of course his unbelievable physical attractiveness. You often wondered to yourself what he would be like as a lover: would he be coy and gentle, or commanding and passionate? With Lindir, the possibilities seemed unpredictable, but equally as enticing. You then noticed how his light hazel eyes trailed over you and back into your gaze.

“Not watching your lord tonight, Lindir?” you questioned.

“Lord Elrond can watch after himself for a night.” He said easily and you both looked back to see Elladan and Elrohir lifting Elrond into the air while the circle of elves around the fire clapped them on.

“You certainly have changed your tune.” You said swirling the wine in your glass, bringing his attention back to you. “I thought you didn’t like parties?”

“What’s to like about the party? It is a beautiful maiden that draws me here – that’s _you_.” he replied, leaning in close and gripping your shoulder for balance.

By this your heart fluttered, but it was impossible not to laugh under your breath at how ridiculously forward and cheeky Lindir was being; what a nice change. “You look like you would be a good dancer!” He proclaimed with a rising tone.

“Do I? And how have you come to that conclusion?” you questioned and he blinked at you.

“Well, it’s just that your figure is very flattered by your attire this evening – not that it isn’t flattered in any other dress or on its own!” he said with his voice rising. “What I mean is, I can envision you dancing and you looking very natural in doing it with the way your body is shaped with your…curves.” Lindir stammered. He laughed a bit nervously with a wave of his hand. “Forgive me; it seems the wine has a funny way of muddling my mind.”

“All is forgiven, Lindir.” You smiled and his expression seemed to turn stark blank as you spoke his name.

You were very happy that he noticed the sleek, silver gown clinging to your figure, for you had worn it especially for this occasion and hoped that it would catch the attention of a special someone. You had body to be proud of, after all. The fabric hung limitedly around your shoulders to expose them and there were two slits on either side of your legs that cut up to your knees. Along the sleeves were cut out patterns; around the holes, you could tell that the remaining fabric was meant to look like flowers. A string of glimmering gems hung around your neck and through your cascading hair were delicate, intertwining braids with dusted with diamonds. You were an image of beauty and refinement and you were not showing off a lot of skin by any means, but the cloth was tight to the rest of your body to give away just a little about what was underneath the dress.

“Thank you for your, um… _unique_ compliment, but I’m sorry to have to say I do not think I’m a very skilled dancer.” You spoke.

“You do not _think so?_ Have you ever tried?” he asked skeptically, raising a thin brow.

“A few times when I was a youngling.” You admitted with a light heat warming your cheeks.

“And never after?!”

“I suppose I never thought to, but I find I can sing very well.”

Your eyes swelled as Lindir abruptly took your hand in his and yanked you forward; Lindir had only just started speaking to you for an extended amount of time and now you were joined at the hands! Your heartbeat picked up quickly into a faster pace as he pulled you close to the fire where the twins noticed the two of you and cleared the way, thrusting their father out of their arms and then backed off themselves to give you and Lindir space to dance in front of everyone standing by. You blushed furiously as Lindir started spinning and dipping you and the crowd cheered. Lindir’s body moved fluidly, whether it looked clumsy or not, and though he was not entirely gracious with his movements, his strength never failed when he held you. He was always sure to set his gaze straight into yours when your faces met and he was rather giddy with flames dancing in his eyes and a grin spread across his face.

In the whirlwind of it all, you laughed, feeling carefree and blissful. A splash of your wine spilling onto the ground, but it didn’t matter any. You could feel sparks emanating from your body just by being so close to Lindir who was the most at ease you had ever seen him; that cute, wide smile he was wearing suited him very well and made him even more handsome, it that was even possible.

A few other couples began joining in and bumping into you and Lindir. One pair bounced into your back end with more force than you expected, sending you flying into Lindir’s chest and he toppled over with you on top of him. You both immediately snorted melodious laughs which grew in volume as you tried to help each other up and kept falling into the grass. By the time you were actually standing, you could hardly breathe because of how hard you were laughing. Your glass was now missing, having mysteriously flown from your grip, but Lindir hardly gave you any time to even think about it before he started skipping around to the other side of the fire with your hand in his.

“Elves are graceful, elves are wise! It’s all lies! Elves are foolish, elves are wine! We like to dance, yes, all the time!” Lindir sang sloppily, making up the words and the tune as he went along. “You said you sing well, so you must teach me since I taught you to dance!”

“ _Taught me?_ Hardly!” You scoffed amusedly and Lindir gave a wave of his hand.

“I didn’t _need_ to teach you, you did it all on your own and you were _wo-wooonderful_. Come, you must teach me to sing after making me so tired.”

“Have I worn you out just by joining your silly dancing?”

“Eheh, _no_. Not with dance, no, but in all honesty I have been looking for you all night.” He said as he faced you; he looked to pretty then with his hair a little askew and his eyes smiling as brightly as the grin he flashed. “I feel confident tonight; courageous – _brave_ even!”

“Certainly it’s the wine.” You joked and he frowned.

“I am plenty brave on my own, don’t you think? I would not want you to think I am a coward, fo all things!”

“I was merely making a jest. You aren’t a coward, but I do not believe you to be a warrior either.”

“I could ride with the scouts and hunt orc if I wanted. I’ll prove it to you – I’ll go find one right now and bring you his head as a prize!”

“No, no!” you said quickly and grabbed his arm lightly before he could scurry off into the woods and get into trouble. “You don’t even have a weapon!”

“It seems you are right,” he said, looking down at his waist and seeing no sword hanging there. Then he raised his hands and wiggled his fingers with a smirk. “ _But_ , I do have _these_ which the Valar gifted me with – two hands that I can mold into fists! An orc head _will_ be yours, fair lady.”

“An orc head is a thoughtful gift, but no thank you. I would much rather have you stay in one piece.”

“Still don’t believe me? I’m sorry I’m no great warrior.”

“Why would you apologize for such a thing? The world needs just as many bright minds to manage kingdoms as they need warriors to fight for them, if not more. I bet that there are soldiers who wished they could have your talents.”

“That is a wise thing to say; I admire a woman whose mind is as brilliant as her looks.” He then pounded his fist on his chest and then gave his arm a flourish with a blithe grin twinkling at you. “I wear my heart on my sleeve for you tonight! Know then that I, for a long time, have thought you _s-special_.” He covered his mouth to excuse a hiccup that popped out of his mouth. You both laughed at the funny sound that followed three times more. You took his hand and he looked at you dearly, sighing a breath smelling of wine. He seemed so serene and carefree; you wished that every day could be as magical and joyous for the both of you, but come tomorrow there would be duties to fulfill. Tonight had to belong to you and just the two of you, for if this chance was missed, when would you ever meet again in such bliss? You traced your fingers over his smooth hand as you spoke.

“You truly _are_ sweet, Lindir. I cherish you as well and have admired you for everything that you are; a sage and a diligent councilman who’s love for this land brings it life…you too are very special.”

“My, those words…you are more poetic than I.” he said with a pleasant blush. He dared to stroke his finger over a plait of your silken hair and he hiccupped again. “Excuse me, forgive me!” he chuckled and you shook your head.

“We needn’t be so poised all of the time! Come, let us get you a glass of water.”

“Excellent idea. Did I mention I appreciate an intelligent woman?”

Arm in arm, you guided Lindir, who was currently more effected by the wine than you, to where the drinks were being served. Lindir grabbed for a glass of wine, but you slickly swiped it from his hand and replaced it with a glass of water. You sipped on the wine he had tried to take as he drank the water thirstily. You had managed to get another glass and a half of wine in you, making you even lighter on your feet. You hadn’t caught Lindir gulping down another before he started leading you away from the party all together. The two of you ran up toward the lit palace hand in hand, tripping and stumbling as you upped the hill. You sang some nonsense words and he repeated them after you, yelling as melodically as he could, but it was very shrill, awful, and wonderful all at once. As you two approached the crest of the hill, you tumbled and fell to the ground. Lindir picked a handful of grass and sprinkled it over the both of you. You plucked a few flowers and tucked them into his hair while braiding sections of it as he recalled a tale about dwarves that had come strolling through not too long ago.

“It was the worst thing my eyes have ever looked upon!” he said dramatically. “Imagine: a fountain full of naked, hairy little dwarf men! Lord Elrond simply let them frolic; I do not think he was nearly as disturbed as I was.”

“I wish I could have seen it for myself. What a tale, that is.”

“Sometimes I do not think he gives me enough praise for the things I deal with; rowdy dwarves, unpredictable wizards, snobby kings.”

“That wouldn’t happen to be King Thranduil of Mirkwood, would it?”

“Oh, however did you know?” he mused and felt the flowers in his hair. He laid down and spread out his arms. “I shall become one with the ground where no one will ever walk on me and bloom flowers whenever I have a thought! Wouldn’t that be something?”

“It would; what kind of flowers?”

“Elanors! They are abundant in Lothlorien, golden and taking the shape of stars. I have seen them before.”

“They sound beautiful; I wish I could travel from Rivendell and see other things in the world. Some days I want to steal a horse in the night and run off on my own to see the incredible things waiting beyond the bounds of Rivendell.”

“One day we will go see the elanors and lots of beautiful things!”

“That would be wonderful! Golden star flowers would look very pretty in your hair.”

“Do you think Lord Elrond would mind if I wore flowers in my hair each day?”

“I cannot speak for Lord Elrond, but I-”

Lindir leaned, clasping his hands over your ears to hold you steady and crashed his lips into yours. You were so taken aback that you didn’t realize how rough and off-center the kiss was. All that mattered was that this kiss you had wished for for so long was now brought into reality. You spared no hesitation and kissed those typically pursed lips that were now wine flavored and completely yours for the taking. He breathed heavily on your mouth as he drew back and then came back seeking another kiss, but his lips only caught the corner of your mouth and he laughed into your skin lowly.

“Surely, I am dreaming…but if it is a dream, you will not say no when I invite you to my chambers.” He mused in a deep whisper.

“This is not a dream and I still will go with you to your chambers if the invitation still stands.”

“It does – if only _I_ can manage to stand.” Lindir said as he got up onto his knees.

You wobbled as you stood at your full height and helped him up. As he rose, your faces began very close and he surprised you with another sudden stolen kiss. Your lips stayed locked as if by some magnetic force as he trailed backward, leading you into the palace. Your eyes flitted open as you took a sharp breath of air between a heated string of kissing and your eyes squinted at the light flooding the hall. You trusted your feet enough somewhat and shut your eyes for comfort and to swim in the sensation of Lindir kissing you again and again and _again,_ hungrily and relentlessly, as he lead you to his personal quarters.

There was hardly space to breathe between the two of you and in the back of your mind you wondered how you had walked all the way to his chambers without falling while you were so enraptured by each other that you could not part for one moment. His hands rested just at the small of your back with a firm grip and before you knew it, you were in a more weakly lit room with a closed door behind you.

Your back swiftly met the door and the thin circlet atop your head slanted. At this point, your lips were glistening wet from Lindir’s tongue sliding not so modestly over your lips. Now that he had you where he wanted you, his thumb rested on your chin just below your lip and gently parted your lips.

“May I?” he breathed.

He was pleasantly answered with you leaning forward and joining your tongues in a slow swirl; the warm union of your tongues filled your whole body with the heat of desire. Lindir was finally flicking his tongue inside of your welcoming mouth and dancing around your tongue now that he had your permission. You parted your lips further ever so willingly and clung to his shoulders as he ravaged you from your lips, your jaw, your ear lobe and then your neck with his domineering tongue.

An airy moan shook in your voice as he seized your exposed skin. You craned your neck to give him more access to your neck and throat and he was sure to cover every inch of it with his hands running along your curves and massaging your hips. Once both the sides and the center of your neck had been blanketed with kisses, he started to apply more pressure with his tongue and sucked hard enough for there to be a mark left over each time. His tongue glided to your shoulder and then down to the cloth that hung around it. His tongue slid along the collar of your gown and then stopped once he reached the center of your upper chest. His gorgeous eyes peered up into yours, his hands slowly rising from your hips and your curves to your breasts. Your gazes were fixed together as his fingers traced over just where your nipples were beneath the iridescent fabric. You shuddered and he spun his thumbs around the target, perking your nipples and causing you to draw his lips into yours with your fingers under his chin.

He obeyed your gesture and your lips met in a fiery embrace. He began massaging your breasts attentively with his palms and his fingers and you could only express the erotic, fantastic feeling of Lindir touching you in such a way with moans vibrating in your throat. Never did you imagine yourself _here_ with _him_ on this night.

You started to roll your hips forward so that your yearning pussy met with his hard on – oh, you could definitely feel his arousal and you smiled into the kiss he laid upon you as you felt it brush against you. His breath hitched, but then you felt him smiling too. He did not neglect your breasts, squeezing them tenderly as he ground his hips forward into the most sensitive part of your body.

The first few pumps of his hips were light and teasing, but then something inside of him switched on as if a candle had suddenly been lit inside of him and he gave a forceful thrust, making you gasp out a gravel moan and twist your fingers into his hair.

Despite this immensely hot fantasy of yours coming to life, you couldn’t help but laugh as your eyes fell upon the flowers still tucked in his hair. A petal spiraled down onto his shoulder, but he was too invested in you to notice. You wouldn’t say a word to disrupt him; he could be sexy and cute at the same time, couldn’t he?

“I am sorry for having been a fool for so long,” he spoke softly. “I had been so afraid to speak with you, afraid I was too uptight for a spirit like you. I see the way you run with the steeds in the valley, the way you sing to the trees and make their branches bend for you…I shall not bore you this night.”

“You could never bore me, Lindir. Do not ever think so.” You assured him with the upmost honesty.

His hands went to the back of your gown and began unlacing it with a bit of struggle, but you quickly recognized his trouble and helped him; you didn’t expect him to be able to undo it in his condition. As the tie on the back was finally unfastened, the top of the gown began to slip over your arms more freely. Lindir slowly guided the cloth down your body to reveal your true, barren form.

His eyes sparked with wonder as he gazed upon your naked body and a blush tinted your cheeks. He stroked a section of your hair over your shoulder, nuzzling his hair in it and then into the crook of your neck as he held you close to him.

“ _You are the most beautiful maiden in all Valar’s creation_.” He said, and you proceeded to slide his sash off of his shoulders.

He took the hint very clearly, ridding himself of the brooch closing his collar and then unbuttoning his robe. It crumpled into a pile as it was shimmied off and his boots and trousers followed. You stepped out of your shoes, realizing you still wore a fine pair of evening slippers, and then your eyes were tantalized by the magnificence that was Lindir’s nude form. With flowers and a circlet still dressing his hair, he looked like a spirit of the wood. His physique was fair with borders defining his delicate muscles. A small bushel of hair furled around the base of his upright cock and he seemed a bit timid as you noticed him closely. You approached him and wrapped your arms around him, your bodies pressing together, and smiled kindly.

“These are our natural forms. If we should be together in any way, it is this way. Do not be so coy; you have _much_ to be proud of.”

Your fingertips skimmed the head of his erection and he jolted, but then welcomed your touch with a soft groan as you began caressing it within your closed palm. He sighed your name and dipped his head to your cleavage, licking at it affectionately and then leaving small kisses all along your breasts until he reached the first nipple. His tongue twirled around it and he bit down lightly and you shivered with pleasure shooting through your body. You started pumping his firm cock faster, and so he brought your breast deeper into his mouth, sucking on it with his hands wandering over your rear cheeks and exploring the rest of your vulnerable body.

“Lindir, you are a wonder!” You breathed out heavenly as his teeth grazed over your other breast.  

You were turned by Lindir’s hands and backed into his bed. Your legs folded and your body plopped onto his pristine sheets. He was on top of you know with a thirst in his eyes, but he was abruptly sweet again as his eyes widened like that of a bewildered dog as flower petals came descending onto your face. You giggled at how they tickled your bare skin and he laughed hardily, having forgotten he donned flowers in his hair at all. He swept his hands back, knocking off his circlet and the flowers, sending a shower of petals floating around him.

He lunged downward to kiss you and you felt him remove your circlet from your head. His body was pressed against yours and the feeling of having his arousal so close to your yearning place made you tremble with anticipation. His hands ghosted over you and landed at your thighs. As he adjusted himself, you let out a moan and he grinned before intentionally rubbing his rock hard on your clitoris. You clutched his arms as he did so again, knowing how you relished the feeling of his moving hips and his length bringing you pleasure. He teasingly thrust his member over you continually, until you both suddenly stopped cold as you each felt his tip slid inside of you. This took you both by surprise and Lindir was frozen with broken breath.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” he spoke softly and you smiled with quivering lips.

“If you didn’t mean for it to happen, why am I lying naked on your bed?” you questioned.

“Would you like me to continue elsewhere? Or shall I keep my attention here within you?”

“We have all our long lives to be patient; have me _now_ , Lindir, _please_.”

With no further hindrance, Lindir slowly edged himself forward so that his cock reached deeper inside of you. He paused whenever your face contorted with discomfort, but with a nod from you, he continued until you were entirely full of Lindir’s long, slim dick. His hair hung just above your face and you grabbed onto it, bringing a grunt from his chest and causing him to give a hard snap of his hips. You cried out with utter, euphoric pleasure and pulled on his hair tighter. He grabbed a hold of your hips with a growl and lifted them, pounding down into you fervently.

“You…are… _everything_ ,” Lindir huffed as he looked down at you and you moaned loudly as he struck a particularly pleasurable spot along your inner wall.

“ _Mmnh! That - there, Lindir!”_ Was all you could manage to say before he bestowed all of his effort and attention to that one spot that brought moving stars into your vision. He looked at you so dearly as he fucked you and it made you feel as if he was truly giving his all to you; his body, his heart, and his soul. You felt so profoundly connected to him that you knew that when this night was over, there was no way that Lindir would ever be a fantasy again – he would always remain reality within only your reach.

He slowed and you gave a whine of protest, but he assured you with a kiss to the forehead before he switched positions, turning you so that your rear faced him.

“If you like that, _this_ will feel even _better_.” He rasped and then plunged back into you, sending you over the moon and all the stars with ecstasy. His hands rested at your pelvis and your hair swung as you bounced forward at his every thrust. He had been right; this _did_ feel even better. From this angle, everything had a heightened sensitivity. You bit down onto his sheets, muffling your loud moans into his bed and letting yourself fall limp to his power.

The sound of Lindir’s skin slapping against yours was a turn on all in its own, but his elated moaning was an added bonus; it was _your_ body that sent those very un-Lindir like noises past his lips and that made you grin wide with satisfaction. How uncharacteristic this all was of Lindir, but that’s what made it all the more enthralling.

Your face twisted as you felt a rush sweeping over you, something unlike anything you have ever felt in all your immortal life – you gave a definitive cry to signal what you felt coming and Lindir knew just what was about to happen. He gave a great thrust as his nails dug into your hips and tears clouded your vision as orgasm washed over you, sweet release yours at last at Lindir’s doing. Your heart rate was beginning to drop back into its natural pace and you felt limp, slumping onto the bed in fatigue and awe.

Lindir slowly pulled his still hard length from your insides, and you of course did not forget his needs. With the last bit of your strength, you brought yourself to your knees and quickly seized the throbbing member into your mouth, closing your lips around its width and instantly lapping your tongue down its length. Lindir’s hands gently fell to your head as you bobbed back and forth. You soon felt his arousal pulsate in your mouth and then a stream of his hot seed shot to the back of your mouth. You swallowed it all with ease and once you were sure that he had finished, you pulled away.

 Now you were both relaxed, falling onto Lindir’s bed and melding your sweat-ridden bodies together. You fell into a deep slumber, the wine and excessive exhaustion to blame, and when you woke the next morning you were ever so thankful that it hadn’t all been a dream and that you could remember every moment of it. Lindir roused soon after you and as he looked upon you with dazed eyes, his expression fixed into one of disbelief.

“I…you…we…”

“Yes,” you finished and his face flushed a dark shade of red.

“We did and I said many things last night.” He spoke with a tight jaw. “I apologize for my advances and my-”

“Do not apologize. Would I be here if I hadn’t wanted you, Lindir? And believe me, you did not bore me one little bit.”

“Stars; I am lucky that wine makes me so brave, for finally, _finally_ , we are together.”


End file.
